


Coming right back home to you

by kirsteinz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AmaSai being cute, Crying, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied that they are soulmates- kind of?, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Rantaro is there for him, Shuichi is emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirsteinz/pseuds/kirsteinz
Summary: Shuichi is about to lose himself, but Rantaro is there to hold him even in the darkest times.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Coming right back home to you

**Author's Note:**

> tw // mentions of murderous intent but really brief and it's about the past !! and also i don't really know how to tag, but enjoy <3

Shuichi tried to focus on the night sky, multiple stars appearing before his eyes. It was quiet, being far away from the city guaranteed that people returning to their homes at night time would not disturb the silence.

The loudest sound at the moment was his heartbeat, accompanied by some crickets hidden in the grass. What a strange day it was; he was supposed to be happy, even bursting with excitement, would he even go as far as to celebrate? Maybe he would’ve done if it all happened months prior, but not now.

Now, he felt different, a weird feeling and sensation engulfing his entire body. He might be afraid of the unknown? But that doesn’t sound right, he knows exactly what he's gotten himself into.

An image of a certain green haired boy appeared before his eyes as he was lost in thoughts, and he knew.

The weird feeling was indeed fear, but fear of losing someone dear to him. Someone that came into his life by accident, really, but managed to rock his entire world. His new ‘friend’, Rantaro Amami.

As if on cue, he felt cold fingers press against his cheek. He turned his head to the side, eyes meeting Rantaro’s. The latter smiled at Shuichi, and he only returned it, probably not as wide, flashy and beautiful, but surely just as genuine. Truth be told, Shuichi couldn’t name a single person in his life that made him feel as safe and happy.

“You okay? I’ve been here for a few minutes now, and you didn’t even notice.’’

“I’m fine.’’

Rantaro reached out for his hand, the smile immediately switching into a frown, “You’re shaking.’’

Shuichi was indeed shaking, from head to toe, but his hands were the most noticeable. But no one was in the position to judge him, right? He had the right to be scared in this situation, and he knows that if this were Rantaro’s first time he would probably be a bit afraid too, despite volunteering for it.

“Are you scared, Shu?’’

“Honestly? I am. Less than a week and I’m not happy, I’m just scared.’’

Rantaro got behind Shuichi, tightly wrapping his arms around his waist, head resting on his shoulder. Despite the heaviness in his heart from all the overthinking, he stopped thinking for a bit as blood rushed into his cheeks, painting them a shade of crimson red. Shuichi sunk into the warm embrace, a simple gesture that was at the same time the only thing he needed.

Rantaro always teased Shuichi about their height difference, but it honestly put Shuichi at ease. Rantaro was taller, stronger, warmer than him and his hugs made him completely melt. It didn’t happen often as Shuichi isn’t one to be comfortable with physical affection, but it was moments like this when he felt vulnerable and Rantaro knew exactly what to do not to cross any boundaries, but to help him relax.

It felt like they’ve known each other for so long already, like they’ve been fated to be together. That’s Shuichi’s only explanation to Rantaro’s ability to always know what’s on his mind and understand him perfectly.

The killing game.

That’s how they met, after applying for the killing game, Shuichi dropped his id and Rantaro rushed to return it to him. And Rantaro being a former participant and survivor in the previous edition, Shuichi recognized him.

Now that they’re going to be there together, he knows the chances of both of them surviving are slim, but what’s really troubling him is that they’ll erase their memories. Once they are there, they’ll forget about knowing each other, about countless nights being in each other’s arms. 

What if Rantaro’s going to kill him? After all, he’s the Ultimate Survivor, someone who has the will and strength to beat the game and who would do anything to reach his goal. 

“Shu, listen. I don’t know if this is going to make you feel better, but-’’ Rantaro stopped to press a soft kiss to Shuichi’s cheek, “I just know that even if we won’t remember everything, I’ll know you’re special.’’

Shuichi moved in Rantaro’s arms to face him, reaching his arms to wrap them around his shoulders, looking into his green eyes as he was speaking.

“It’ll be as the first time we met. I didn’t tell you about this, but back then I got a feeling when I saw you. Like we’ve known each other for a lifetime, like it was fated for us to meet, you know?’’

“We’ll make it, Shu. We’ll win and we’re going to remember everything. No matter what, I’ll protect you.’’

Shuichi only nodded, he didn’t have any words to say. He needed time to process everything, to focus on every single word Rantaro’s told him. He strangely felt the same, he had this feeling that Rantaro will stand out to him even without his memories, that he’ll trust him and get through everything with him.

Because, after all, Rantaro was the one that changed his mindset; from wanting to be the one that would kill everyone and win to wishing him and Rantaro will somehow make it out alive. 

“Now, try not to think that much about it, okay? Let’s fully enjoy those last days together.’’

Rantaro leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of Shuichi’s mouth, holding him tighter in his arms. 

Maybe he’ll really be okay. After all, regretting it is pointless. Through this killing game, he met the one person he truly cares about. 

“Do you think we are meant to be, Rantaro?’’

Rantaro suddenly looked up, and it was like his whole face lit up.

“Meant to be? Hope so. Look, Shu, I made this promise to myself. I realized that if something were to happen to you, I’d lose my mind. So, I promise you this, and please never forget it. If in this lifetime it won’t work out for us, I’ll find you in the next one. And the one after it. And forever. I’ll come back to you as many times as it takes if it means that one day, we’ll make it right.’’

“To be frank, I feel like it’s not the first time I’ve met you, Shu. Maybe we met countless times before, and we’ll keep meeting until we get it right. I’ll fight for you, fight for us. You are worth it. I, Rantaro Amami, am going to search for you in every corner of the universe okay?’’

Shuichi doesn’t know when he started to cry, or when Rantaro himself did, but all of a sudden hot tears were running down their faces. A sob suddenly escaped past his lips, and he grabbed Rantaro’s shirt with a desperation he’s never felt before. He pressed his face in Rantaro’s chest, and yes, he was crying like he’s never cried before, but he was happy.

Despite not saying it, he felt Rantaro’s love. And his arms suddenly felt like home.

After a few minutes, Rantaro let go to wipe Shuichi’s tears, taking his hand in his own, “Let’s go inside for now.’’

He knew. They were going to be okay, and they are always going to come back in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing AmaSai and it was honestly really spontaneous !! and the ending is kind of open? if you want to, the story can end exactly like in the game, or they can actually make it! You can leave a comment if you want :O


End file.
